User talk:FH14/Sandbox
So, I'll be Romanizing here! Seborga --> Seboruga Watermint 17:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) TRNC --> 北キプロス・トルコ共和国 --> Kita Kipurosu Toruko Kyōwakoku (note: simplified version - きたキプロス・トルコきょうわこ) Monaco --> モナコ -->'' Monako'' Vietnam -->'' ベトナム ''--> Betonamu Australia'' -->'' オーストラリア --> Ōsutoraria Cameroon'' -->'' カメルーン --> Kamerūn Cyprus'' -->キプロス --> ''Kipurosu Thailand'' -->'' タイ王国 --> Taiōkoku (note: simplifed version - タイおうこく) As far as Kokolo goes: ココロ --> Kokoro Though I'm not sure about the specific strip, Australi''a a''ppears in volume 3's World Map'', which predates his omake app''e''arance. Watermint 21:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Here are some more! Bulgaria --> ブルガリア--> ''Burugaria Tibet --> チベット --> Chibetto Also, for future reference, Australia's first appearance in a published volume was in 3. He appears in the Hetalia world map, which also predates the micronation omake. Watermint 22:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Saxony --> ザクセン --> Zakusen Watermint 15:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Botswana --> ボツワナ --> Botsuwana Ghana --> ガーナ --> Gāna Kenya --> ケニア --> Kenia Mongolia --> モンゴル国 --> Mongorukoku New Zealand --> ニュージーランド --> Nyū Jīrando Picardy --> ピカルディ --> Pikarudi Uganda --> ウガンダ --> Uganda Zimbabwa --> ジンバブエ --> Jinbabue I bet you all thought I died or something, didn't you? Ha, but, anyway, I'm still here--just caught up in classes. By the way, maybe TRNC is ready for his own article? It's about the same size as Seborga's and Hong Kong's now. Watermint 15:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Putting in my vote for TRNC here. I think it's possible, even if the little guy's yet to really do anything in the comics (Cyprus on the other hand...). Ah, I was wondering what had happened, but I understand how classes can be. It gets even busier with some college courses! Let's see what Lilly and FH14 think about TRNC. Ceras SanMarina 15:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll go with whatever the majority decides on this one. I agree that the article is long enough but for some reason I'm on the fence. *shrugs* (welcome back Watermint! xD) FH14 18:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Excellent job so far! These look like great templates, and we could probably take a bit of inspiration from them for the existing profiles (for the streamlining process). Great work! Ceras SanMarina 21:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Criteria for when separate pages are ready Okay, so the profiles for Wy and Monaco look like they may be ready for separate pages to me, but I have no criteria to evaluate them on other than comparing them to existing pages, and they both seem to be about the same length/amount of content as the pages for Taiwan and Hong Kong. What are everyone's thoughts? FH14 06:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : I think they look great : ) Both profiles are consistent with the other ones in the site; whenever you feel they're ready, you should release them. Though I hope you won't mind if I go back later and do minor grammatical/syntax edits (I'm a nerd haha) Average Exception 16:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Not at all! Believe me, there is always room for improvement. FH14 20:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I think they both look ready--possibly Seborga as well. You've done a great job :) Watermint 18:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree that those guys look about ready now (also, hi Mint! :D ). I think Seborga's worthy enough too, he's gotten an official profile and at least a little bit of info to go on. Meanwhile, poor Hong Kong and Taiwan still have yet to get their spotlight but we shall see! You've really done a nice job with the sandbox profiles here and with the sandbox work at the Kita-wiki, it's nice to have you around and coming up with these new ideas too. Speaking of general profiles, I keep wanting to get in and do revamping but school and laziness, aagh. Ceras SanMarina 20:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the characters seperate pages?? They used to have their own and now their gone! Because this place is being reformatted. First off, this has been advertised for nearly a month and half and the discussion itself has been in place since March. This shouldn't be new news to you. Please use these blog links to familiarize yourself with the situation. http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icelilly/(IMPORTANT)_Hetalia_Archives_has_moved! http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FH14/Repurposing_this_Wiki http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FH14/Moving_Forward Secondly, why are you leaving this message on a page that has nothing to do with the question you're asking? This is someone's sandbox for goodness sake. Icelilly 18:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC)